OFF TIME
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: My version of what happened following Bruce's arraignment


Title: OFF TIME   
Author: Charlene Edwards   
Rating: PG   
Synopsis/Notes: Totally based on Gotham knights 25. MY ideas of what should happen after Dick leaves the Courthouse following Bruce's arraignment. I'm sure DC'll do something else, but I hope you alllike my little vignette. Thanks to Patty for beta reading. I hope you all enjoy. Charlene :-)   
  
  
OFF TIME:   
  
  
"Come in," Captain Addad called out to the person knocking on his office door. He looked up to see a tuft of raven's black hair peep in -- it was one of the rookie officers -- what was his name -- "Grayson?"   
  
"Got a minute?" the kid asked almost tentatively.   
  
Addad assessed the young man who walked in. He was dressed in civvies -- blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Addad noticed the sadness that seemed to fill the young man's striking blue eyes. Something was wrong. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"I need to talk to you about," he seemed nervous, "about taking a leave of absence. I have sort of a ... family emergency ... with my dad."   
  
"You need time per the FMLA?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. I think ... I think it would fall under that. There's this ... emergency ... with my father and, uh, I need to take time off to ... help him."   
  
Addad could tell this was hard on the kid. Was it a medical condition? It was eating the rookie up, whatever it was. He looked in his desk, "I think I have the forms in here -- somewhere," he added as he scrounged through the files in his bottom desk drawer. Maybe they weren't here. He could always ask his secretary. He probably would have to.   
  
He glanced back at the young man sitting across his desk. The kid's shoulders were slumped and he kept lacing and unlacing his fingers together. Addad felt a wave of sympathy for the young officer who seemed to wear the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"   
  
The young man shook his head without looking up.   
  
"Well, let me check with Sally and see if she has any of the forms," Addad said as he stood and walked around the desk toward his door. As he did, he noticed something through the glass happening at the information desk. "What the -- " he began as he saw the swarm of people besieging the desk sergeant. As he opened his door, he realized those weren't people, they were reporters. "What are all those reporters doing here?" he said as he walked out of his office and shut the door behind him.   
  
* * *   
  
Dick Grayson turned in his chair at the mention of reporters. He saw Addad shut the door and head toward the desk sergeant. Standing he walked over to the office door and looked out at the throng of reporters. Dick sighed -- loudly. There was only one reason that many reporters would be in this particular precinct on this particular day.   
  
Bruce was arraigned today -- arraigned for murder and attempted rape. The press were on a feeding frenzy with the "Top Story". Now, they had found him.   
  
Dick realized that he should've known it was only a matter of time. Hadn't he been the one who told Bruce that their association was now public record. Told Bruce that while he was visiting Bruce in a jail cell last night. He was Bruce's adopted son now. He had been Bruce's son for years, but now it was legal. Now it was under scrutiny, everything in their lives was under scrutiny.   
  
That's what Bruce was worried about last night. Bruce was worried about the secret coming out. Dick was worried about Bruce. Damn the secret. Bruce was his father, and the state of Gotham was transferring his father to Blackgate to await trial for murder and attempted rape. The state wanted the death penalty -- for his father -- for Bruce -- for Batman.   
  
This was a nightmare.   
  
He looked at the press as they circled Addad and other BPD members. This nightmare just claimed Dick Grayson's life as well. Nothing would ever be the same.   
  
* * *   
  
Addad looked at the reporters who were overrunning his precinct. "What is going on out here? What are these 'people' doing here?" he yelled at the desk sergeant over the reporters mumbled questions.   
  
"Looks like they want Grayson."   
  
"The rookie?"   
  
"You're Captain Addad? What's your thoughts on having a murder suspect's son on the BPD?" a reporter close to Addad fired off at him.   
  
"A what? What are you people talking about?"   
  
"Officer Richard Grayson! Bruce Wayne's son! Is he on duty? Was he on duty when the murder occurred? Was -- "   
  
Addad shut off the myriad of questions that were being fielded at him. Grayson was Wayne's son? No wonder the kid was so upset. What the hell was a billionaire's kid doing working as a rookie cop in Bludhaven? He turned to some officers sitting at their desks. "Get these people outta here!"   
  
The reporters started yelling about freedom of the press and right to access. Addad yelled back about arresting the group of them for loitering as he stormed back toward his office. Yanking the door open, he walked through and slammed the door behind him. "What the hell is all that? Do you want to explain to me why the Bastille has been stormed for the sake of interviewing your ass?"   
  
"I guess they found out where I work," he replied with a shrug as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "What, uh, did they tell you?"   
  
"Bruce Wayne is your father! When you said family emergency that's not exactly what I had in mind!"   
  
The kid sighed as he walked to the window and stared out. "Oh. Well, does it ... qualify?"   
  
"I should throw you out there and feed you to them," he said, then sighed at the boy's situation. "I have NO idea. I don't think the FMLA was set up for murder trials," he said and looked back at the precinct's front door as his officers tried to move the press out. "You certainly aren't going to be any use to us right now with that pack of vultures following you around. I'm approving you for a week's leave. We'll send you the FMLA forms and you can send them in. We'll see if this qualifies. If it doesn't ... well ... we'll do something."   
  
"Thanks," the young man replied as he turned and looked out Addad's office door toward the precinct's front door. The kid didn't need the press hounding him.   
  
"Come on, I'll show you a back way out."   
  
* * *   
  
Dick walked out the officer's private door, which led to the back garage. He had parked his bike in the police lot and, with any luck, the press hadn't found it yet. He was still deep in thought when he bumped into someone entering the building through the private door.   
  
"Whoa, Sport, what's your hurry?"   
  
Dick looked up at Mac Arnot, "Nothing. I gotta go. 'scuse me."   
  
"Got some evidence to go hide for your daddy," Arnot said with a smirk. "I saw you on the news earlier."   
  
"Arnot, back off. You really don't want to mess with me today," Dick replied as a little of The Voice crept into his words.   
  
"Oh Sport, come on. I might actually see some potential in you. You might need help from your friends," he said with a wicked grin. "So tell me, are you as crooked as your old man or do you just like to beat women like he does?"   
  
"Arnot ... MOVE. NOW!"   
  
"You're getting testy in your old age, Sport. Ok, I'll move. I gotta go call the GCPD anyway. I may have something for them to look into."   
  
"What could you possible offer GCPD?"   
  
"Well, what I've heard through the blue line gossip network is Wayne and Bordeaux were found in the house with the body BUT the gun was found way out on the grounds. I might know how that happened."   
  
Dick glared at Arnot, "You don't know anything as usual."   
  
"Seems this Wayne guy has a son who left his apartment building for work three hours before getting to work. And the murder happened a good hour before that son showed up for duty. Also seems that this son's apartment's only fifteen minutes away from his workplace. Plenty of time to take the gun, do a drop off the cliff and make it to Bludhaven in time to report to third shift duty."   
  
"So ... you're accusing me? Good Lord, do you have to practice to be that stupid or is it a gift," Dick asked angrily.   
  
"Hmm, know something Sport -- maybe those reporters I heard earlier on that tabloid show were right -- maybe the son did it to set daddy up and get the money. Wayne was upstairs bopping the bodyguard. You come in and find the reporter there, tried to get some and when she didn't give, you shot her. Now daddy's taking the fall for you -- "   
  
"That's IT!" Dick growled as he pushed Arnot to the wall. "I have had enough. How the hell you stay alive day to day is news to me."   
  
"Easy Sport, or you'll be sharing a cell with your old man. You're going to learn not to be so sensitive. Your life's -- the old man's -- it's all going to be the subject of every tabloid paper and TV show in this country. They'll come up with a lot worse than I did. Deal."   
  
Stepping back, Dick glared at the man before him. "Let me tell you something, Arnot, I would take my Dad's place in a heartbeat. He didn't do it and I didn't do it, so lay off -- '   
  
"Well, then it'll be a real shame when they fry him, cuz that's what's gonna happen. But cheer up, you'll be a really rich little orphan"   
  
"He is not going to be convicted. Unlike you, I AM a cop. I will find out what happened."   
  
Arnot smirked, "You're probably right, he won't be convicted. Wuss like Wayne won't last a week in Blackgate." He moved out straightening his now rumpled jacket as he entered the building.   
  
Dick fumed. "I. WILL. BURY. YOU. When this is all over, I'm going to turn my full attention to you. There a lot of things in the night. Most of them unpleasant. I know one of them will be looking for you." If only Arnot had heard, but then again, it was better that he had no warning of what was coming. He moved through the garage to the police lot and his bike. As he mounted the motorcycle, he saw the hordes of press rounding the corner of the building. Kicking the bike in gear he left the parking lot and headed toward his apartment.   
  
* * *   
  
The wind rushed around him. It felt good. He needed the time to clear his mind. He needed to clear his mind. He just ... couldn't. Dick couldn't get the thought of Bruce in Blackgate out of his mind. He'd been to Blackgate, hell he knew Bruce had been in Blackgate before. That was the same year Dick had come to live with Bruce, but that was different. That was an assignment. Bruce had been undercover. This was real -- it was really Bruce Wayne on the transport ship to Blackgate -- for what could be forever.   
  
Dick shook his head. NO! He wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't let that happen. Whatever he had to do, he would NOT let that happen.   
  
Dick turned the corner onto Parkthorne Avenue and stopped the bike. His blue eyes squinted at the reporters surrounding his building. "Damn," he muttered under his breath as he turned the bike around and headed toward one of his warehouse lairs. He ran inside and loaded up the bike with one of the duffle bags of clothes that he kept around for emergencies and headed toward Gotham City.   
  
He was pensive on the ride into Gotham. His thoughts and emotions churning within him. As he crossed the Gotham Bridge, he glanced toward the Harbor, his eye catching sight of Blackgate looming in the water. Bruce.   
  
* * *   
  
Dick entered the front door of Wayne Manor, dropping his duffle bag on the floor. He hadn't thought he would make it past the reporters at the gate. Thank God, Alfred must have called and had Wayne Security step up patrols around the house, even if it was going to be like living in an armed camp.   
  
"Alfred! Alfred are you here!" he called out. Dick was sure Alfred was going to be home. Well, he'll be here eventually.   
  
Dick didn't realize how tired he was. He hadn't slept since when? Day before yesterday? Yeah, he was going to sleep this morning after his shift. Didn't happen. With an exhausted sigh, he reached down and grabbed his duffle bag and started up the stairs to the second floor. As he reached the landing, he froze as his breath caught in his throat.   
  
The outline of the body. The blood stains.   
  
Dick stared. It was real. It was all real.   
  
"Master Dick?" Alfred's voice called out snapping Dick out of his haze.   
  
Dick turned to watch Alfred, mop and bucket in hand, walking up the stairs. "I ... uh ... I'm home."   
  
Alfred sighed, "I knew you would be. I had hoped to have this cleaned up before your arrival." Dick dropped his duffle bag and looked at Alfred through sad eyes. Alfred carefully placed the mop and bucket on the floor and embraced the young man before him. "We'll find out what happened, and we'll bring Bruce home."   
  
Dick clutched at Alfred, like he did when he was nine. He nodded, there weren't any words to say.   
  
THE END 


End file.
